Star Trek:Odyssey 22:Ghosts of Tomorrow
by rylansato
Summary: After barely escaping defeat at the hands of the Terran Empire, the crew of the Alexandria-A receive a message from an unexpected ship. The crew of this unexpected ship wants to protect the Alexandria and its crew.
1. NCC What?

Star Trek: Odyssey 22: Ghosts of Tomorrow

The Alexandria rocked from the multiple phaser impacts on their starboard shields. A pair of quantum torpedoes flew through space towards the Alexandria. Allensworth hoped that Lieutenant Dowey saw them as he did. Luckily, he did. The blue collared Lieutenant entered commands into his console and the Alexandria maneuvered accordingly around the torpedoes.

The latest fierce battle was now taking place in the El-Adrel system. The Federation was barely staying with the Terran Empire in this battle. The Alexandria moved at full impulse through the debris of other starships. The debris was of both Federation and Imperial starships and Captain Allensworth wasn't entirely sure if his ship was moving among the dead of friends or foe.

An Imperial starship came into view and was now Allensworth's new target. "Fire quantum torpedoes."

Three blue torpedoes launched out into space and slammed into the Saber class starship. The ship spun out of control before erupting into a ball of fire. Another Imperial starship, this time an Akira class, came from the Alexandria's port side firing phasers causing the ship to rock even more.

In Sickbay, Plumley rolled her eyes at the constant turbulence they were experiencing. It was preventing her from doing her job perfectly. She could still do her job but it was just an annoyance. Her nursing staff was handling the wounded while Amanda handled a more pressing matter; the birth of Christine Nycz's child. One would think she'd pick a better time to give birth. Hell, she might as well give birth after a quantum filament hit the ship. Doctor Plumley looked up at her.

_What the hell is she doing? She's holding her god damned breath._

"Breathe, Christine. You need to breathe." The rocking stopped for the moment and Doctor Plumley took advantage of the opportunity. "Alright, Christine, with the next contraction, I want you to push while I count to ten."

Christine bore down as hard as she could when the next contraction hit. She squeezed her eyes shut and her face was set in a scowl as she pushed. Nycz mentally cursed the Mirror Alex Merriell for doing this to her but she was not going to condemn the child for its biological father's doing.

Speaking of which, her Alex Merriell came into the room just after she stopped pushing. Amanda looked up from where she sat at Christine's feet. "Ah, Commander, you're just in time."

"As soon as the battle was over, Captain Allensworth sent me down here." Alex said.

Alex walked over to Christine and held her hand. The second her hand closed on his was the same instant where he wanted to detach his hand because of the Klingon like grip she had. Now he knew what Dustin meant when he told him not to hold Christine's hand during birth.

"Two more pushes like the last one and Zoe will be out." Plumley said. "Now just breathe a bit to gain your strength and clear your head and get ready for the next contraction."

Christine nodded as she focused now entirely on her body's effort to bring Zoe into the world. She was glad Alex was there with her. She could've probably done it without him but she felt better knowing he was there.

The next contraction began and Christine pushed as hard as she could while Amanda maintained the count for her. Alex took a mental note of how ironic the scene was. Here was Christine giving birth, bringing a new life into the world while people nearby were dying.

_With death brings new life._ He thought to himself.

Once more Christine's body shuddered with her efforts to push with her latest contraction.

"Keep going. That's it." Amanda encouraged. "Push!"

Christine pushed with the last ounce of strength, screaming. The head of the infant came out first, and then the rest of the body slid out.

"You can relax now. Zoe's out." Plumley said. "She's beautiful."

Christine laid her head against the headrest and breathed deeply. Alex kissed her on her forehead. "You did wonderful."

After the infant was wrapped in a blanket, Amanda handed her over to Christine as the new mother cried with joy.

"Hello, my beautiful one." Christine said.

Zoe Ryan Nycz looked up at her parents with crystal clear azure eyes. Alex, who had remained in awe struck silence finally found his voice. "She's beautiful."

"She definitely is." A voice said behind them.

Alex turned around as Christine swiveled her head to see Captain Allensworth standing there.

"Captain? We didn't hear you come in."

"I came in shortly after you did, Alex. I didn't want to intrude on your moment." He extended a hand out to shake his second officers, who in return shook it. "Congratulations, Alex. You too, Christine." He said as he lightly squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "I personally wanted to greet the newest member to our family." He reached over and lightly ran a finger down the side of Zoe's face. "Welcome aboard."

_Captain's Log: Stardate: 58667.4. The ship is traveling at low warp towards Starbase 157. We barely managed to defeat the Terran Empire at El-Adrel. We suffered heavy damage and moderate casualties during the battle. If we keep having battles like this one, I don't see how we'll win this war. We need to be able to battle the empire without paying a price like the one we paid today. On a more positive side, Counselor Nycz has given birth to a girl named Zoe Ryan Nycz._

Captain Allensworth ended his log and leaned back in his chair in his ready room going over the events of the day. He stared at the table as he thought.

Meanwhile, Commander Sparhawk sat in the command chair on the bridge as Captain Allensworth sat in his ready room. All of the senior officers were at their stations with the exception of Counselor Nycz. She was currently in her quarters with her daughter. Commander Merriell was at the Ops station but the shift was about to change and the new father could go see his daughter.

Suddenly, a noise filled the bridge that sounded like a power failure. The crew looked around and saw no sign of any power failure.

"Sir," Zofchak said. "We're dropping out of warp."

"Cause?" Sparhawk asked.

Zofchak shook his head. "Nothing that I can find, sir. We just can't seem to maintain a stable warp field."

"Captain Allensworth to the bridge." Sparhawk called out.

Allensworth walked out onto the bridge just as a beeping came from Ops. Merriell looked down and read the readings aloud. "Sir, some kind of rift is forming several thousand kilometers off the port bow."

"What kind of rift?" Allensworth asked.

"Unknown, sir." Merriell replied.

"On screen." Allensworth said.

The screen showed a blue mixed with red rift with no visible boundaries in front of them.

"Sir," Lieutenant McKenzie said from the Tactical station. "A ship is emerging."

From what appeared to be the center of the rift, a ship of unknown design appeared and headed directly for the Alexandria. It was as large and sleek looking as a Sovereign class starship. It appeared to be part of the Sovereign class family as the Nebula, Galaxy and New Orleans classes were part of the Galaxy class family.

"Definitely Federation starship." McKenzie said. "Vesta class."

"Vesta?" Zofchak asked in surprise.

"Reading registry now, sir." Allensworth continued to stare at the new starship. "NCC. One Seven oh One. F." McKenzie reported. Allensworth looked back at his tactical officer as did everyone else on the bridge. McKenzie ignored them all as she stared at the screen saying the name of the ship. "USS Enterprise."

Another beeping, this time from Hoshi's communication station, caught Allensworth's attention. "Sir, we're being hailed." She reported.

"On screen." Allensworth said without much hesitation. He was about as curious as ever as to why a starship from the future has traveled back and was now making contact with him and his crew.

The screen switched over from the image of the starship to the image of a woman that had to be no older than thirty getting up from her command chair on the bridge of her ship. She was clearly of Asian descent with some Caucasian features. She had green eyes and long dark brown hair. The uniform she wore was similar to the ones worn now, except there was no zipper on the front collar, the top of the uniform came down to just above the knee like a skirt but she also wore pants that had the division color down the side of the leg. She also wore knee high boots that the pants were tucked loosely into; similar to the way Starfleet officers wore their boots back in the twenty-third century.

Allensworth started off the encounter with the usual saying. "I am Captain Jermaine Allensworth of the starship Alexandria."

"I know you who are, Captain. I am Captain Kyou Zofchak of the starship Enterprise. We have come back in time to stop your destruction."


	2. Temporal Mechanics

The senior officers of the Alexandria sat in the conference room with the senior officers of the Enterprise-F. Captain Zofchak walked around the head of the table with all eyes on her as she explained the situation.

"As you can tell, the Vesta class starship doesn't exist yet and won't for another twenty seven years." Kyou said. "I know you are skeptical of me and my crew because you are trained to be so. However, Doctor Plumley, you can take samples of blood from me, Ryou and Zoe and it will prove who we are."

At the mere mention of Zoe's name, Merriell and Nycz looked over and saw the grown up version of their daughter. They would've missed her if she wasn't pointed out like that. But now that they looked more closely at her, they could tell who she was. They were amazed by how beautiful she had become. Dustin and Hoshi had no problem picking Ryou out of the bunch cause she looked just like her sister only with shorter hair.

Plumley nodded and looked to the other two candidates for her tests.

_Their parents must be proud. _She thought. She did notice that the respective parents couldn't help but stare at the future versions of their children.

"Ryou is my chief medical officer as Zoe is my Operations officer both holding the rank of Commander." Kyou said.

Dustin and Alex looked at each other and grinned in approval. Kyou noticed them but ignored them.

"What year did you come back from?" Allensworth asked.

"Twenty-four oh eight."

"So why come back to this point? Why not go back to a timeline closer to your own and stop whom or whatever you're trying to stop?" Hoshi asked.

"Because the Alexandria will be destroyed within a few days." Kyou said.

A look of shock spread across the Alexandria's senior officers' faces.

"If that is the case, how do you survive?" Sparhawk asked.

"Before the Alexandria exploded, a few crewmembers were able to get to the escape pods and get away. Myself, Ryou and Zoe along with our mothers were put into an escape pod and shot out into space moments before the ship was destroyed. Even though I was still very young, I remember seeing two of the same starships."

"Who were we fighting? The Terran Empire?"

Kyou shook her head. "No. It was that bastard Braxton."

"Braxton?" Allensworth said in surprise. "You don't mean Captain Braxton from the twenty-ninth century?"

"The same." Kyou said.

"Who is Captain Braxton?" Plumley asked.

Allensworth swiveled around in his chair to face the others. "Captain Braxton is a human from the twenty-ninth century. He was in command of a ship called Relativity until he attempted to destroy Voyager. He was then arrested for a crime he was going to commit."

"Going to commit?" Nycz asked.

"After he had lost command of the Relativity he went back and placed a bomb on Voyager. Seven of Nine and Captain Janeway captured him. The version they had captured was a future version of the one that had hired Seven of Nine to dismantle the bomb. That version was arrested for the actions his future self had done."

"Now since he knew what his future self would do, wouldn't that have changed the future?" McKenzie asked.

"We're getting off topic here." Kyou said. "Temporal mechanics is a too complex of a subject to be discussing right now. It doesn't matter what Braxton did then. What matters is what he is going to do now."

Everyone stopped talking and returned their attention to Captain Zofchak, who started where she left off.

"After his trial and rehabilitation from temporal psychosis he was able to return to duty. He came back to this time to destroy you."

"How do you know it's him?" Allensworth asked.

"Growing up without fathers, Ryou, Zoe and I wanted to know what happened that day. We were all still children, Zoe only a few days old, we wouldn't have much of a memory of that day let alone any real knowledge. All I remember is seeing two of the same starships. That image has been burned into my memories. When I was a teenager, I asked my mother what happened that day. She knew it was time to tell me what really happened. She told me of a ship of unfamiliar design, not answering any hails, had appeared. Then the ship unloaded something for its cargo hold and it took the shape of the Alexandria. The power systems of the Alexandria started to fail and there was a containment breach in engineering."

"Did the other ship fire anything?" McKenzie asked.

Kyou shook her head. "No, it just sat there. I asked my mother the same thing because it didn't make any sense for the Alexandria to lose power and have a containment breach without a shot being fired. Captain Allensworth then ordered all hands to abandon ship. Only a few escape pods made it away from the ship before it exploded."

Kyou paused for a moment to allow everyone to take in the information and to gather herself. This was obviously a tough subject for her to discuss.

"I was able to get a hold of the sensor logs from all of the remaining escape pods not to mention the sensor logs that were downloaded from the ship to the escape pods. I was able to find a record of the ship that encountered the Alexandria in the Starfleet database and found out that it was the timeship Aeon. That's when I found out it was Braxton."

"How would Braxton know that we were the cause?" Zofchak asked.

"The original timeline ran its course once and then Braxton came back and destroyed the Alexandria causing a second timeline, the one that we're from. So, we came back to the point before Braxton had done anything." Kyou said.

"But since you decided that you were going to come back in time, wouldn't he already know that you were going to do that and then come back to stop you?" Merriell asked.

"He tried. We talked before he tried stopping us with force. He said the timeline shatters in twenty-three eighty-seven and the Alexandria had to be taken care of to prevent that. I told him we were going to stop him and he went back in time to destroy the Alexandria…again...and then we went back a few days further to wait for him."

"Did he explain what he meant by the timeline shattering. He still existed in the twenty-ninth century so I don't think that life as we know it just stopping." Hoshi said.

"I'm not sure what he meant either, Mom..er..I mean, Commander. He never explained it. One thing that I do know, is that we believe that because of the destruction of the Alexandria and various other key elements in history taken out, this led to the war with the Undine."

"The who?" Sparhawk asked.

"You haven't learned their official species name yet but you call them Species 8472." Kyou said.

"So he went back twice to destroy us?" Merriell asked.

"The first time he succeeded and he attempt it a second time." Zoe said.

The crew was silent for a few moments trying to make sense of the situation.

"God, I hate temporal mechanics." Alex and Zoe said in unison.


	3. Reunions

_Captain's Log: Supplemental: We received a visit from the Enterprise-F, a ship and crew from the future, warning us of our possible destruction. We are doing everything in our power to prepare ourselves fro this upcoming confrontation with Braxton. We are told the twenty-ninth century captain will appear in about twenty-four hours. Until that time, the future versions of Kyou and Ryou Zofchak and Zoe Nycz are having a bit of a reunion with their parents._

Dustin and Hoshi sat in their quarters, each with a child on their lap, feeding their twin girls. However, the twins were being emotionally difficult tonight. They wouldn't stop crying for some reason. They usually weren't a fussy pair but tonight they made an exception. The two parents did what they could to please the two of them but nothing seemed to work.

"Come on, please stop crying, Ky...Ryou." Dustin said as he held the younger twin close patting her back lightly.

At first it was hard to really distinguish which twin was which until their their own features started to make way. Kyou's eyes were green and here sister's were blue. At the moment, that was the only real distinguishing feature between them.

"One good thing out of this whole mess isthat we see how beautiful our children become." Dustin said. "The eldest of the two, captain of the Enterprise. Then the younger, chief medical officer of the Enterprise. I couldn't be prouder."

"Well, if we do succeed, then it's possible that they won't grow up to become what they are now." Hoshi said.

"I think it would be better if they grew up not to be captain or chief medical officer in a universe surrounded by war than a captain and doctor that are wondering if they'll live to see the next day." Dustin said. "Regardless of what becomes of them, we'll always bee proud of them."

Hoshi smiled as she put a spoon into Kyou's mouth. Then the door chimed.

"Come in." Hoshi said.

The doors separated and the twins stepped in, the older versions of the twins. Hoshi and Dustin smiled. The future versions of Kyou and Ryou looked a little unsure as to what to do but they felt more comfortable than they did earlier in the day.

"I'm glad you two could make it down here." Dustin said standing up.

"Like we could miss a chance to visit our parents." Ryou said.

"You guys look good in your uniforms." Hoshi said. "We're proud of you. You two are even holding ranks higher than your parents."

"Does that mean we have to call you 'sir' now?" Dustin asked with a smile.

"I think we'll let it go for now." Kyou said returning the smile.

The younger twins seemed to have calmed down with the arrival of their future selves. It did make a bit of sense with them being the same people. When Dustin and Hoshi were close enough to the future twins, both children reached out for their future selves. Kyou adn Ryou both grabbed their younger self and held them close. The younger twins were quiet and now content.

"So what do you plan to do if this mission is a success?" Dustin asked. "Will you go back to your time?"

The twins looked at each other and then looked back at their father. Hoshi knew that look of hesitation. They were planning something that they didn't want to say aloud.

"You're not planning to return, are you?" Hoshi said. The twins looked at each other again. Hoshi knew that the look of despair pained their faces. "Why not? What has happened in your time?"

Ryou let out a sigh before she began to speak.

"Ryou! Not a word." Kyou said cutting her off before she even muttered a syllable.

"But Sis..."

"Not a word about it. That is an order, Commander."

Ryou nodded. "Aye...sir."

"Actually, now that I think about it, this Kyou and Ryou will cease to exist if we all succeed in preventing Braxton from destroying us, if I understand temporal mechanics enough. Of course, if we do succeed then we'll probably get a visit from temporal investigations and that will be a pain in the asymmetric photons."

Meanwhile, Zoe Nycz stood outside the quarters of her parents. Her parents had moved in together just prior to her birth. For her that was forever ago, before she was born, but for them it had been weeks. Christine moved into Alex's quarters after the two expressed their true feelings for one another. She knew that her real father was the mirror counterpart of Alex but they were the same person just different universes. She considered this Alex over the other as her true father anyway.

She pressed the button to the door chime and a few seconds later a female's voice came through the wall panel intercom inviting her into the room. It was her mother's voice. She inched forward and the doors separated. She wasn't sure what to do with her parents and she was sure that Kyou and Ryou were having the same issues with their parents.

"It's okay. You can come in. Don't be scared." Christine said.

Zoe relaxed and smiled as she took a full step into the room. Alex came into Zoe's view and her trepidation came back. She had never seen her father before today. She felt fine during the meeting earlier because she was at the other end of the table but now she was only meters away.

"Well, she definitely has my looks." Alex said.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Christine said as she held the infant Zoe.

The older version of Zoe did feel weird to see her infant self. She was only a day old.

"Well she is taking after me in her ship's position." Alex countered. "She even holds my rank."

"Minor details." Christine said smiling.

Zoe grinned at her parents' playful banter. She wished she would've grwon up with this. If this mission was a success then she would grow up with both parents instead of just one.

"Are you hungry?" Christine asked. "We were just about to eat. We'd love for you to join us."

"Yeah, I am actually. I haven't eaten much these past fuew days since Captain Zofchak came up with the idea for this mission." Zoe said.

"You need to eat, Zoe." Christine said. "I don't care if you're from the future, I'm still your mother and you need to eat."

"Yes, Mom." She said timidly as she sat down at the dinner table with her parents, a moment she had longed for all of her life.


	4. Reasons

The next day, Captain Allensworth sat in his ready room. He had been in there for the past few hours going over reports from the department heads. He was also mentally preparing himself for the upcoming task. Then the door chimed.

"Come." He said without looking up.

The doors opened making a swishing sound. It was Captain Zofchak.

"You wanted to see me, Captain Allensworth?"

"Yes I did. Please sit down, Captain."

Kyou sat down across from Jermaine and clasped her hands on the table. Allensworth leaned back in his chair before he began talking.

"How did your little reunion with your parents go?" He asked.

"Good. It was very relaxing. It was something that Ryou and I needed for a long time."

Allensworth nodded. "Good. Glad to hear it. I know your parents were really excited about you two visiting them."

Kyou smiled. "So, what was it that you wanted to see me about?"

The smile on Jermaine's face faded. "There's been something on my mind ever since you told us your plan to stop Braxton. I want to know why you want to stop him."

Kyou was surprised by the question. Her motives should've been obvious to even a blind man. "Isn't it obvious, Captain? He destroyed you and your crew, left me and my sister without a father, plunged the Federation into another war. I want to stop him from doing that."

"I understand your feelings, Kyou. If I were in your position, I'd probably do the same thing but playing with time is no small task." Jermaine said. "There are consequences involved. Consequences that could be far greater than the ones you're dealing with now. What if you're wrong and Braxton is taken out and things are far worse than they are in your time? What makes you think that this timeline will end up any better than yours?"

"Because it has to be." Kyou said.

"Why?" Allensworth asked. He could see emotion seeping through Kyou's face.

Kyou let out a deep breath before continuing. "I've told you before that the Federation is at war with the Undine. However, that isn't the entire story." She took another deep breath. "As you're aware, the Undine are incapable of being assimilated by the Borg . The Borg and the Undine made an alliance. The pro-Federation members of the Undine were wiped out and the Alliance made a full assault against the Alpha and Beta Quadrants."

Jermaine leaned up and rested his elbows on teh desk with his hands clasped together in front of his face.

"The war has gone very badly for the Federation. There's not much left of Starfleet. A few hundred ships is all that stands between us and total annihilation. Surrender is not an option because we'd be massacred anyway."

"What about Earth? What about our allies?" Jermaine asked.

"Earth was destroyed in the first wave. Vulcan fell after that. Then Tellar, Andor, Betazed, Bajor, Cestus Three, Deneva, Risa...all destroyed. The Romulans and the Klingons came to assist but they fell just as easily. The Breen, the Cardassians, the Gorn and even the Dominion fought alongside us but in the end it didn't matter. Last week was when I chose to do this mission. It was after we were attacked by a Borg tactical cube."

"Did something happen that made you think of this mission?"

Kyou nodded, took another deep breath and continued. "Once our shields went down, we were boarded by drones. They assimilated a third of my crew before we were able to defeat them. Plasma coolant is a very useful weapon against the Borg. Two people among the assimilated were my mother and Zoe's mother."

"Hoshi and Christine."

Kyou nodded. "They were assimilated right in front of our eyes and I had so much trouble firing my phaser at them but I knew that I'd be doing them a favor by killing them before they fully became Borg. My chief engineer Miral Paris, beamed ten quantum torpedoes into the Brog cube, while the cube was remodulating their shields and remote detonated them."

Paris is your chief engineer? I thought she looked familiar. She must've heard stories from her father Tom Paris. Harry Kim did the same thing against the Borg when Voyager was in the Delta Quadrant."

"That is in fact where she got the idea." Kyou said. "After the battle we went to Talos Four. With no more Starfleet, we asked the Talosians to hide us until we were able to repari our ship. Once the Enterprise was repaired, we traveled back to the here and now. We must complete our mission so that billions of lives can be saved. Captain, I'm not asking for your sympathy but I am asking for you understanding. What would you do in my place? Would you sit by and allow those monsters to do what they please with the people you love or would you do everything in your power to stop it from happening in the first place? Hell, I could ask you to come back with us but one more ship will make no difference in the there and then but one ship in the here and now will make all the difference in the there and then."

Allensworth nodded as he understood Kyou's statement. He pressed a button on his desk to activate the intercom. "All hands, battle stations." His attention went back to Kyou. "All right, Captain. Let's make sure that history doesn't repeat itself."

Hourse later, with Captain Zofchak back aboard the Enterprise, Captain Allensworth and his crew stood ready for Captain Braxton to appear. And just like Captain Zofchak said, a temporal anomaly appeared almost out of nowhere right in front of the two ships. A small ship came through that was about the size of a shuttlecraft.

"Sir," McKenzie said. "The Enterprise is powering weapons."

"Do the same." Allensworth said.

The Enterprise fired its phasers and quantum torpedoes at the small ship that maneuvered around the torpedoes but the phasers beames struck the ship. The Alexandria fired its weapons as well adn struck a few torpedoes struck the ship and a few missed. The Enterprise swung around and captured the ship with its tractor beam.

"We got him." Allensworth said.

The sensors began beeping from the Operations station.

"Sir," Merriell said. "The timeship is releasing something from its cargohold."

"What is it?" Allensworth asked.

"I don't know. Sensors don't know what to make of it. It doesn't seem to have a particular shape or density."

The multicolored, shapeless object flowed out of the cargohold like a gas. Once it was fully out, it began to take form. A form very familiar to the crew of the Alexandria. It was the form of the USS Alexandria.


	5. Saving the Future

Allensworth, as well as the entire bridge crew, was in complete awe at the sight on the view screen.

"Sir, message coming in from the Enterprise." Hoshi said.

"On screen."

Captain Zofchak appeared on the screen.

"Destroy that thing, Captain." Kyou said.

Allensworth nodded. "You heard her, Lieutenant."

McKenzie entered the appropriate commands into her console and the Alexandria opened fire as well as the Enterprise. All of the weapons slammedi nto the entity that had taken the form of the Alexandria.

"Our weapons have no effect on...whatever it is." McKenzie said.

Suddenly, all of the consoles began flickering and then shutting down.

"What is going on?" Sparhawk asked.

"We're losing power." Merriell said.

"Source?" Allensworth asked.

"Unknown, sir."

"Engineering to Bridge." Zofchak said with his voice coming through the intercom. "We're losing anti-matter containment. I can't figure out why. If we can't fix it, we'll have a war core breach."

"Understood, Commander." Allensworth said. He turned to McKenzie. "Fire all weapons."

McKenzie pressed the firing buttons as they flickered on her console. Phaser beams, photon and quantum torpeodes flew through space and slammed into the mimic ship. The blonde Lieutenant shook her head. "No effect, sir."

Then her control board went dark as well as the rest of the panels on the bridge.

"Engineering to Bridge, we are five minutes away from a warp core breach. There's nothing I can do."

"All hands, this is the captain. Evacuate the Alexandria. Abandon ship."

Hoshi got up from her station and ran into the turbolift. Her concern at the moment was saving the twins' lives.

"Sir," Zoe said from her station. "The Alexandria is only minutes away from a warp core breach."

Kyou slammed her hand into the arm of her chair. "Damn it!" A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched the escape pods launch from the ship only moments before the ship exploded.

Kyou got up from her chair and walked over to the wall. She entered a command into the panel and it rotated open to reveal a phaser rifle and a hand phaser mounted inside. She pulled out both weapons, holstering the hand phaser and taking the the rifle in her hands.

"Miral, prepare for site to site transport. Beam me to the Aeon."

"Sir?"

"I did not invite a debate. That's an order, Commander." Kyou said.

"Aye, sir." She said as she entered the commands into her console.

Kyou was enveloped within a transporter beam and disappeared from the bridge of the Enterprise.

Braxton sat in his chair aboard the Aeon when he heard the faint, almost musical sound of a transporter beam. He swiveled around in his chair and met the business end of the butt of Kyou's phaser rifle. She then slammed her foot into his chest, pinning him into the chair.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kyou screamed. "YOU KILLED THEM AGAIN!" She swung her rifle again and smacked it against Braxton's head. This impact caused his head to start bleeding.

"You say that everytime, Captain. I wish you'd stop saying that."

"Enough, Braxton. No more games. There's too much at stake."

"Zofchak...you have no idea." He reached over and pressed a button on his console.

A green grid appeared with a red line that went through the middle of it. The red line split off in all directions at one end.

"Is that our history?" Kyou asked, taking her foot off his chest.

"No, Kyou. that's the ened of history." Braxton said. "There is an unknown event on time's horizon. An abyss of darkness in future history, in which the galaxy itself is utterly unmade."

Kyou gave him an unsure look.

"Because of the temporal chaos surrounding the event, we can't determine what the disaster is. Some doomsday weapon that ruptures the fabric of space itself, the end result of some escalating war, a ship going back and creating an alternate timeline, it doesn't really matter." Braxton said pointing at the timeline. "What does matter is that the only timelines where this doesnt' occur, the only ones where the galaxy itself survives, are the ones in which the Federation no longer exists."

"Braxton, you're insane. Traveling back through time, over and over...it's fractured your psyche, just as you've done to history. Now because of your actions, billions of people will die."

"I'm saving the universe." Braxton said. Kyou sighed. However, she didn't sigh for the reasons that Braxton thought she was sighing. "Don't blame yourself. You never had a chance of stopping me. I'm a temporal agent from the twenty-ninth century."

"You're not the only one who learned to rewrite history." Kyou said.

Braxton looked at Kyou with surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Braxton, I do wish you'd stop saying that everytime." Kyou said. She drew her phaser, with it at its highest setting, and fired at Braxton.

Braxton didn't even have time to blink before the phaser beam struck him and he was vaporized. She re-holstered her phaser and tapped her comm badge.

"Zofchak to Enterprise, one to beam back."

Kyou was whisked away in a transporter beam.

It had taken Kyou only a few minutes to reach the bridge. When she stepped off the turbolift, the crew practically came rushing to her side.

"Captain, what happened?" Ryou asked.

"This Braxton is no longer a threat." Kyou said. "But our mission is not yet over. We will repate this mission only this time we will go back to when Braxton is just coming out of the wormhole and we'll stop him there." The captain turned to her chief engineer. "Miral, open up another time vortex, we're stopping him this time, no matter what." She looked around the bridge. "All other concerns are secondary. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The bridge crew said in unison and with conviction.

Kyou walked over to the helm. "I'll take it from here, Ensign."

The Ensign got up from his chair and Kyou sat down taking control of the ship's navigation.

"Vortex ready, Captain." Paris said.

"Engage." She said. She didn't really need to say the order since she was piloting the ship, but she said it anyway to alert the crew what she was doing. The Enterprise-F entered the vortex and disappeared from time.

The Enterprise appeared from the time vortex just as Braxton's ship appeared from his. Both ships appeared right in front of the Alexandria-A.

"Engaging full impulse." Kyou said aloud. The crew knew what she had planned and they were prepared for the outcome. Ryou came over and place a hand on her sister's shoulder. With only needing one hand to pilot, she used her other hand to place on top of her sister's hand. She looked up and smiled at Ryou, who returned the smile.

"It's been an honor serving with you." Kyou said to her crew.

The next thing that they all saw was a giant flash of light.

The bridge crew of the Alexandria shielded their eyes from the giant flash of light that suddenly exploded right in front of them. It faded just as quickly as it erupted. Nothing was left of the two starships. Allensworth looked down at Merriell, who was just as puzzled as he was.

"Report."

"It looked like two ships had appeared but then they both vanished." Merriell said.

"Well, if there is nothing here then we might as well get on our way." Allensworth said. "Dustin, are we able to create a warp field to get back into warp?"

"I don't see why not, Captain." The chief engineer said through the intercom.

"All right then, Lieutenant Dowey, set a course for Starbase..."

Allensworth was cut off by a set of beeping coming from Ops.

"Sir," Merriell said. "A wormhole is forming in front of us again. It registers as the same type used by the Terran Empire."

"Shields up, red alert" Sparhawk said.

A ship emerged from the wormhold. It was a Peregrine class attack fighter. Another set of beeping came from Hoshi's station.

"Sir, the ship is hailing us." She said.

"On screen."

The image was of a dark skinned Vulcan. It was Tuvok. Allensworth was a bit taken back by the image. He stood wearily in between Ops and Navigation.

"What do you want, Tuvok?" Allensworth asked. He felt odd not using formalities with a superior but this was the mirror Tuvok, so he didn't care what he said to him.

"I have information pertaining to the survival of the Federation. I know when the Terran Empire is planning to attack Earth and I plan to share that information with you."

The End


End file.
